


Kidnapped

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [16]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Funny, Reader-Insert, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus kidnaps you but you’re more worried about other things than being trapped in a house full of originals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

You opened your eyes and saw a plain white ceiling, you groaned and put a hand to your head. What happened? You sat up and looked around, your eyes widened when you saw Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, the former lounging on another couch and the latter sitting in a chair.

“What. the hell” you said groggily,

“Hello, love” Klaus said, Elijah just looked up at you

“Wha- Why am i here” you said, last thing you remembered you were studying in the library.

“To lure Elena, you are her dear older sister after all” Klaus said, smirking. You rolled your eyes, great you’ve been caught up in supernatural business. This really can’t be happening, you had stuff to, you had to finish your History essay, study for a chemistry, and math homework, you did not have time for this shit.

“Well, that’s nice” you said, getting unsteadily to your feet “But i need to go, i have stuff to do and i try to stay out of all of this supernatural crap, soooo… bye” you started walking to the door, suddenly Elijah was in front of you.

“My apologies but we can’t let you leave” he said, not looking apologetic at all. You turned around and glared at Klaus, fully aware he could kill you but 1. That would ruin their plan and 2. You didn’t really care.

“Seriously Klaus, i have important stuff to do” You said, still glaring

“Come on, love, what could be so important that you don’t seem to care about your safety”

“ _Well_ , i have an History essay, a chemistry test tomorrow that i have to study for, not to mention a shit ton of math homework, and i have basketball practice, really i could go on” you said, adding some sass. He tsked

“Worrying yourself over such trivial things, you’ll get gray hairs, love”

“ _Trivial?_ Excuse me mister all-powerful-vampire but in case you haven’t noticed i’m not a _vampire_ , meaning my future depends on how well i do in school, i have to get good grades and excel in basketball to get a full ride scholarship to a good college, and i need to get into a good college to be able to get a good job that i _like_ and eventually try to make my own business so i might be able to possibly become a billionaire” You took in a deep breath after finish your rant. “And will you _stop_ with the ‘love’ thing”

“Sorry, love” Klaus said pointedly, annoying you on purpose “Can’t let you leave the house”

“Yeah, well i don’t _need_ to leave, i’ve finished my high school classes and currently doing running start online, so really all i need is a laptop” you said, looking between them. They didn’t say anything for a minute.

“No” The both said, you narrowed your eyes

“ _This is fucking ridiculous_ , I’m not a vampire, i can’t walked about the earth and compel people and only need blood to live, i have an actual life and need food and human necessities and _as i mentioned before_ i do that by going to school, _So_ it would be just _fabulous_ if i could have a laptop”

“...No”

“Oh my god” you threw your hands up, “I am leaving and you can’t compel me not to because i drink vervain” you made a dash for the door since Elijah had sat back down. Suddenly you were thrown back on the couch. Klaus looked less happy now

“True we can’t compel you but we are still vampires and you’re just a human” He reminded you, you cursed yourself, damn vampires. Then you realized something.

“Oh, i get it, you won’t let me on a laptop because you think i’ll try and contact someone for help” you exclaimed

“Precisely” Elijah said, not looking up from a book he was reading.

“Well, i won’t” You said, Klaus laughed mockingly, “Ok yeah, that sounds like someone who would, would say but seriously, i don’t care if you guys keep me here, i really just need to do my school work, you can even have someone supervise me” You said, Klaus nor Elijah said anything.

“Well brother, it is up to you but it sounds like a good plan if she’s that adamant on doing her schoolwork” Elijah said, glancing up from his book.

“Fine then” Klaus conceded, he was gone then back,returning with a laptop and dropping it on your lap “but seeing as you’re so supportive of her learning Elijah, you can supervise her” You could tell that Klaus was trying to annoy him.

“Very well then” Elijah said, closing his book,

“In the meantime i have business to attend to” Klaus said, he looked at you “Good day, love” he disappeared before you could yell at him to not call you love. You opened your laptop and looked at Elijah,

“Great, you can help me with history”


End file.
